Edward Cullen? Scared?
by ForEverTopaz1901
Summary: Edward and Bella watch a scary movie at Charlie's house. Bella sure gets a kick out of Edward's reaction to a part in the movie. Who knew that it would start a war of pranks over at the Cullens! Enjoy! R&R!
1. Fear of the Dark

**A/N: This was the story you had picked the most from the poll on my profile. I needed to write something since I had already updated my other stories! So I went ahead and wrote this. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly and regrettably don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Bella POV:

It was Friday and I could only think of two words. Movie night. Edward had decided to do this so we could get some alone time together. Every other Friday night I always went over to the Cullen's house to hang out, but since Charlie was out on a two-day fishing trip, Edward came up with this idea. We had rented the movie Fear of the Dark for tonight and the reviews all said it was the scariest movie they had ever seen. Reviews like: "Left me on the edge of my seat" and "Kept me up all night" were stamped all along the back of the movie case.

It was 11:00; Edward and I were nestled up on the couch together. I hit 'play' on the TV's remote control and we began to watch the movie. The opening credit music scared me to death. I jumped up about a foot in the air. The first note in the music sounded like someone had just banged low piano keys. Edward laughed at me. He heard my heartbeat spike up about 10 times its normal pace when the movie hadn't even started yet.

"Come on, Bella. You have absolutely nothing to be scared about," he told me in a soothing voice. I just nodded.

The movie went on scaring me to death. Now, a boy was walking down a hallway in the pitch black dark with a dying flashlight in his hand. The flashlight cut off and he screamed. The lights flickered on and off and then they came back on very bright. The boy looked up in front of him and there was a terrifying looking monster in front of him. There was complete silence between the two of them as they just stared at each other. Then, all of a sudden, the monster let out a roar and grabbed the kid by the throat. I jumped up again as the monster screamed. I was practically shaking in my seat and my palms were all sweaty. Edward started laughing at me again. I shifted over to look at him.

"How are you not scared of any of this?" I asked, shocked. Edward just shrugged, pretending to be modest. Of course; Edward was an indestructable vampire and he shouldn't be afraid of anything.

Then, the screen shifted to an older boy around 20 walking down a hallway with a closet at the end. These parts were always so predictable, but still terrifying. The boy started walking slowly towards the closet. I put my hands over my eyes and peeked through the crevices in my fingers.

"Don't look in that closet. Don't look in that closet," I kept muttering. I knew my muttering wasn't going to do any good; the boy went right up to the closet and opened it. This huge monster jumped out and tackled the boy. I didn't jump because I knew what was coming, but I never expected _Edward_ to jump. Maybe I had just imagined it, but I totally doubted it. I turned around to face Edward. He was wide-eyed.

"Edward? Did you just jump?" I asked, stunned. If Edward could blush, he would be tomato red right now.

"I did," he said, defeated. "But how did you not jump? You have been jumping at everything in this movie!" I started laughing hysterically.

"I knew that was coming. It was so predictable! I never would have expected _you_ to jump though," I said as I continued my laughing fit. Edward sighed. I think he was just trying to think of a quick comeback.

Edward didn't jump again for the rest of the movie, but I sure did. I even screamed my head off when the 20 year old boy got murdered by the monster from the closet. Nothing phased Edward, except that one closet scene. When it was time to go to bed, Edward led me upstairs and kissed me before bed. He hummed my lullaby, just like any other night. But tonight, I wished I could stay up and see what would be going through his head...

Edward POV:

For the first time in quite a while, I was terrified. It was just a movie, I kept telling myself. But that didn't help too much. That movie was horrifying and I couldn't prove it to Bella. I heard her heartbeat slow and I knew she was asleep. I kept glancing at the closet that was closest to Bella's side of the bed. I didn't think if there was something in there that it would come out with me looking at it. At a peripheral peek, I didn't see the closet door move an inch. I sighed, thinking that I was going insane and I had no reason to be scared of a silly movie. Then I had an idea of how to prove that it was scary to Bella...

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Review!!**


	2. Bella's Little Trick

**A/N: I wanted to bring the Cullens in to this. So, here you go. One of Edward's ideas. Note the ONE. I promise there will be more to the story.**

**IMPORTANT: Go to my profile and near the top will be a link you NEED to follow. You just have to, trust me. It is part of the story if you want to feel the fear. :)**

Bella POV:

I woke up around nine and Edward was already sitting up on his side of the bed. I stretched my fingers out in front of me and yawned.

"Good morning," I said groggily.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said in a voice, like silk. The comparison of his voice to mine was comical. "When you are ready, we are going to my house." He smiled mischievously. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What for? And don't I get a say in whether I go to your house or not?" I said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I am going to prove to you that movie is scary. My family will watch it with us today," he said as a huge crack of thunder shook the house. I laughed.

"That should add some effects to the movie," I said. I got up for my 'human moment'. I grabbed my toiletry bag and a change of clothes. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. I didn't bother drying my hair, it was just going to get drenched again the minute I walked outside considering how hard it was storming. I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was sitting in the same postition as he was in before, being as still as a statue. He noticed me come in and smiled.

"Ready to go?" he said.

"Just about. I will go and get the movie." He stood up.

"I will meet you by the car, okay?" he said. He walked downstairs with me, kissed me on the cheek, and went out into the pouring rain to his Volvo. I looked over at the TV. While I was alone, I might as well play a trick on the Cullens. An evil and mischeivous smile spread across my face.

Edward POV:

I unlocked the car doors and hopped in the driver's side. I was eager to prove to Bella that the movie, that closet scene in particular, was quite frightening. Even if I was a vampire. I heard Bella's front door open. I hopped out of my Volvo and opened the passenger side door for her, not really caring how drenched I got. She got in quickly and I ran around to the driver's side and got back in. I looked at Bella and noticed something in her face, mischief maybe. She covered it up well, so I couldn't tell if it was really there. I started the car and began the drive to my house.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her. Bella looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I am thinking that you are crazy for going this far to prove to me how scary that movie was. You were scared and that is the end of it," she said, laughing. I just shook my head in exasperation and continued driving.

Once we were there, I opened Bella's door and led her inside.

"We're home," I said in a voice no louder than normal. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie flew down the stairs. Carlisle and Esme appeared from around the corner.

"Hi, Bella. Hi, Edward," Alice greeted, waving at us.

"Edward and I watched a movie yesterday. He got scared," Bella said, beginning to laugh again. I sighed.

"It was a scary movie. I need to prove it to her that it was scary. Will you watch it with us?" I asked my family. It didn't take them long to think about it. They loved watching movies.

"Sure. We are always in for a good movie," Esme said. Emmett started laughing. He came over and smacked me on the back.

"Edward, it probably wasn't even that scary. But we will watch the little movie with you anyway," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you so much, Emmett," I said sarcastically. We all went over to the couches and Bella went over to the TV to put the DVD in. I got the remote and pressed the 'play' button. Bella came back down and snuggled up next to me. She was grinning from ear to ear. She was probably just going to get a kick at the scared family of vampires soon. I looked up at the TV and noticed that the opening credits weren't coming on. Instead there was a long road in the country. A car was driving down the road. It got to the end of the road when a zombie jumped up and scared me to death. I wasn't the only one who jumped up in the air. Everyone, except Bella, jumped up about a foot in the air and gave a little shriek of terror. Bella, the usually sweet and innocent Bella, was sitting beside me laughing hysterically.

"That was so funny!" Bella said between fits of laughter. I just stared down at her confused.

"Is this the movie?" Carlisle asked, wide-eyed. I just shook my head.

"I brought this to play a trick on all of you! It is a German energy drink commercial! Charlie brought it home from Officer Mark and showed it to me one night! I knew this would scare you! Ahaha!" Bella said, still giggling uncontrollably. Esme put her hand over her chest.

"Oh, it scared us all right," she said. Alice laughed once without humor.

"It even scared me. And I can tell the future!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. Bella was gaining control of herself. Then she finally stopped giggling.

"That was priceless," she commented. I chuckled darkly.

"It was for you. Did you bring the real movie?" Bella nodded and got the case. She had stuffed both of the DVD's in the case. The commercial and the real movie were in there before. Bella switched the commercial with the movie and the abrupt credit music began. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie jumped at the sound of the music. Bella pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at them. She snuggled up to me on the couch once more and we began to watch the real movie.

**A/N: After this chapter, I am going to turn this story into a full blown contest between the Cullens and Bella. Each team trying to scare the living daylight out of one another. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Read and review!**


	3. It's War

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! -applause- **

Bella POV:

Even though I had already seen the movie, it still scared the living daylights out of me. But that was to be expected. I was just a puny human.

We were at a scene where a young girl was walking downstairs to the basement. There were groaning and shrieking noises coming from a dark corner. I was thinking she was pretty brave to be going down there all by herself. The girl started walking towards the creepy noises when a woman in a night gown came out of the corner. She was a ghost, but it was a movie where the viewers know more things than the characters do. So, the little girl was clueless and just stood there. The ghost burst out in maniacal laughter and strangled the little girl to death. Esme and Rosalie jumped and gave shrieks of horror.

"That poor little girl!" Esme exclaimed. "I don't know how people can make movies like this!" Rosalie and Alice nodded in agreement.

The scenes continued to shift between instances where people of all ages should be terrified of the dark. Numerous people get murdered by ghosts and zombies and monsters throughout the movie. The plot of the movie was stupid, but it was thrilling. Which is what made it fun.

Now we were at the part with the young boy walking down the hallway with a dying flashlight in his hands. Rosalie covered her eyes knowing this was scene was going to be scary. The lights flickered on and off and then came all the way on and that monster was standing in front of the boy. Alice grabbed a pillow and squeezed it, her eyes wide with terror. There was a moment of silence between the monster and the boy. Then, the monster let out a roar and grabbed the kid by the throat. I burst out into hysterical laughter when Alice threw the pillow up into the air and smacked her hands over her eyes. Emmett jumped and let out a "Gah!" along with Jasper and Carlisle. Esme just sat there petrified with Rosalie still covering her eyes. The sight of the Cullens just made me laugh even harder. Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I told you they would get scared," he said.

"I never said that they wouldn't. I still think it is funny that you jumped. Speaking of which, here comes the scary scene," I answered. I looked back at the TV. This was the moment of truth; the main part that would scare the Cullens to death. Figuratively, of course. The boy around 20 was getting ready to open the closet. I pressed my lips tight together to keep from laughing. The boy opened the closet and the monster jumped out at him. Every single Cullen in that room jumped up and yelled out in terror. I looked at them all and started laughing...again. My sides were beginning to hurt from laughing so much. Alice came over to us and took the remote. Then she turned the TV off and the only sound in the room was me laughing.

"I have had enough of that movie," she said. Everyone in the living room nodded.

"Oh my gosh! That was so funny!" I exclaimed. Emmett frowned.

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy it while it lasts, Miss Bella. We will scare you when you least expect it," he threatened. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha! Whatever you say, Emmett," I said, taunting him a little bit. A huge clap of thunder shook the sky and then the power went off. Emmett and Rosalie screamed. I giggled. I felt Edward tense beside me, I looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"You aren't..._scared,_ are you?" I asked. Edward looked down at me with wide eyes and shook his head. I laughed. I didn't believe him.

"Um...Carlisle? How do we get the power back on?" Esme asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know. It went off because of the storm. I don't know what I can do about it," he answered in a voice almost as shaky as hers. It had gotten very quiet and I got an idea. I didn't want to miss my chance, so I took the oppurtunity while I had it.

"BOO!" I screamed.

"AAAAAAAH!" everyone yelled out. I leaned back, laughing. Hard.

"You guys are so funny!" I exclaimed. I heard Rosalie chuckle darkly.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how funny you are when we scare you to death. It's war," Emmett said, dramtically.

"Fine. Hit me with your best shot, Emmett Cullen. It's war," I said.

**A/N: Okay, I am turning this into a full blown contest. I would love to have some ideas on how to scare Bella and the Cullens. PM or review me! **


	4. Author's Note

****

Okay, my trusty readers. I have some sad news for you. I broke a knuckle, so I am typing with one hand right now. But I won't be updating until it gets better. Sorry! My parents are making me rest it until it is fully healed and out if this stupid splint. Once again, sorry!

A lot of people have been asking: "How the heck did you break a knuckle?" This will just save me the trouble. I had a Bella moment in Gym and caught a soccer ball before it hit me in the head. It bent my finger all the way back...hence the broken knuckle. There you have it. But I appreciate all the people who have been telling me to get better! Now THIS will be my last update. My parents don't know about this one...heehee.


	5. Payback Time

**A/N: I am back! I have been back for a while, but I wanted to update another fanfic before this one. Sorry, but here is the next chapter!**

Bella POV:

We were now just sitting there in the dark. I tried to find a good topic to talk about with everyone, but I think they were all too scared. I laughed as I remembered the Cullens jumping at the commercial and the ridiculous, scary movie.

"What are you laughing at?" Alice asked, curious. I laughed again.

"Just everyone's reaction to the movie," I answered. I could tell that Alice and most likely Rosalie were glaring at me. "What? You have to admit it was all funny." I was trying desperately to lighten up their tense moods. Jasper was probably just as frightened as everyone else was, so he could be no help.

It had gotten really quiet as we waited for the lights to come back on. I looked at Edward. He was looking away from me. I could tell that he had his hand over his mouth.

"Edward? Wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I began screaming like a maniac as I felt something grab hold of my shoulders. Edward began laughing hysterically along with the rest of the family. I got up angrily and turned around. Emmett was standing there, clutching his ribs for support as he laughed. I felt my cheeks turn red with anger and a little embarrassment.

"Now _that_ was funny," Emmett boomed and gave a high-five to Edward. I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue and growled instead. I needed to think of ways to scare this family of vampires. But not by watching movies. I wanted an actual plan. Emmett's laughter stopped short.

"Bella? Don't strain yourself. You look like you are thinking awfully hard about something," he said. I glared at him.

"I _am_."

"Well it better not be about scaring us. You'll never pull it off alone," Emmett teased. Dang, he was right. None of the Cullens would side with me after all of this. I heard Edward laugh beside me.

"Bella will find someone to help her out," he said. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the both of them as they teased me.

"Fine, fine. You two won't be laughing when I pull a really good prank," I threatened. Emmett opened his mouth to speak. It was probably just some cheesy comeback, but the lights flickered and then they came back on. Alice clapped; Rosalie and Esme looked relieved that they weren't in the dark anymore.

"In your dreams, Bella," he said as he rolled his eyes. "Well, how about a hunting trip?" Everyone, except Edward, looked confused for a moment, but something on Emmett's face must have convinced them to stand up. Edward remained sitting down. I cocked an eyebrow and looked closely at Emmett's eyes. They were the normal butterscotch color.

"You don't look very thirsty," I said in a disbelieving voice. Emmett's eyes got wide and he turned around towards the front door. "And it is pouring down rain outside."

"So! A little hunting trip won't hurt anyone. Let's go," he said in a rush. Everyone who was standing got behind Emmett and walked out of the front door with him. It was all extremely odd to me. I looked at Edward. He had a hint of mischeif on his face.

"They aren't really going hunting, are they?" I asked. Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"I don't know, Bella." I felt my cheeks turn red.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You are a vampire who reads minds for crying out loud!" I shrieked in a voice that made me sound insane. Edward let out a small chuckle.

"I honestly don't know." I growled. The Cullens were planning something, weren't they? I guess it was payback time.

**A/N: Sorry that there wasn't much action going on in this chapter. But I promise some pranks will occur in the next one! Review!**


	6. Author's Note: Sorry

****

Author's Note: I am going to do a compromise. I do have a lot going on and I feel like completely leaving is kind of mean. So I am going to update ONE story every Sunday so everyone gets what they want. I get a bit of a break and you get the updates. So, there you go.

Much love,

Belle


	7. It Begins

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have been working on one of my other stories. So, here you go!**

Bella POV:

I plopped back down onto the couch to think. I put my fingers up to my temple and pressed extremely hard; like I was trying to push the ideas into my head. Edward laughed at me. I glared at him.

"You aren't thinking about trying to scare Emmett, are you, Bella?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I am thinking about trying to scare Emmett, along with the rest of the Cullens for that matter," I said with a smirk. Edward laughed at me again. I ignored him and continued to think.

After about 10 minutes, I had devised a perfect plan in my head. Edward continued to watch me think with interest; he was enjoying this whole 'I am going to scare the living daylights out of you' war that Emmett and I had started. I looked away from his golden eyes, afraid that I might lose my plan if I got too wrapped up in them.

"Okay," I began. "I am going to need some thin wire, duct tape, and a ladder." I counted each thing off on my fingers. The look on Edward's face was unfathomable.

"And you somehow think that a family of vampires has all of that?" he asked me, stifling laughter.

"Well, you tell me all the time that your family tries to act as human as possible. You should have those things around the house," I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Your lucky that we have a bunch of things like that in the garage that we never use. But mostly it's because of Alice shopping at Wal-Mart." Edward rolled his eyes at his memory. He then got up to go through the garage and get the things that I had asked for. He came back quicker than I thought was possible with some clear wire in his right hand.

"Will this work?" he asked me with a mischeivous smile. I smiled, too.

"It's perfect," I said, my voice sounding evil. Edward tossed the wire onto the couch and went back into the garage. He came back with the ladder and some clear but sturdy looking tape.

"Alice bought this at Wal-Mart. We were never sure why, but it comes in handy now, doesn't it?" he asked me with excitement in his voice. I laughed.

"We need to take all of this into Emmett and Rosalie's room," I said. Edward nodded and rushed up the stairs to drop everything off in Emmett's room. Then he was back downstairs in a flash for me. He threw me over his shoulder and it left me winded. He set me down in Emmett's room. My jaw dropped. I had never been in his room before and I pressed my lips tight together to stifle my hysterical laughter. The whole entire room was painted a color pink that I didn't even know existed. It was so bright, neon pink. There was a bed that was bright orange with heart shaped pillows in the middle of the room. I knew what Emmett and Rosalie used it for and it was definitely not for sleeping. That gave me a better idea for my plan. Edward let a small chuckle escape at my reaction.

"Courtesy of Rosalie," he said. That was enough explanation for me. Emmett was crazy about Rosalie and would do anything in the world for her. I smirked as my thoughts took me somewhere else.

"I am sure you would have done the same for me," I told Edward. He obviously hadn't thought of that.

"Your right, I would. But please dont think about painting my room some neon color such as this one," he said. I laughed.

"I won't. May I have the ladder, please?" I asked. He cocked an eyebrow and handed the ladder to me. I almost fell on the ground because it was so heavy. He laughed.

"Tell me where you want it." I pointed to the end of Emmett and Rosalie's bed. He nodded and set it there. I put one foot on the ladder when Edward pulled me back so that I fell into his arms.

"What do you think you are doing? With your luck you'll break your neck if you fall." He had a point. I nodded and he set me down.

"Okay then. I will tell you what to do. I want the piece of duct tape to hold a piece of long wire," I explained. Edward suddenly looked like he had an epiphany.

"I think I have an idea of what you are doing. I will be right back," he said. Then, he rushed out of the room at vampire speed and I heard his bedroom door open. He was next to me in a flash holding the key to my brilliant plan. It was a creepy clown head that looked like it was about to just come alive and murder you. It was hideous and I just couldn't look at it for too long. I looked at Edward with an evil smile.

"Jasper gave this to me for my birthday years ago. He found it at a school that we used to go to. I stashed it in my closet; I will admit it creeps me out quite a bit." I laughed.

"Is that light enough to put on the wire? It looks too heavy," I said. Edward shook his head.

"It doesn't weigh that much at all. But I guess we could modify your little plan some more so that it won't break the wire or anything." I nodded and we got to work.

It didn't take long before my plan was perfected and ready. It would have taken longer if it was just me doing it; I was more than thankful to have Edward helping me. The time mostly consisted of me talking and Edward's hand flying around at top speed. He had also had some great ideas that made my plan a little bit more technical and made it take a little longer to create. But it was all worth it. Edward came down from the ladder. We both stared at our little creation, pleased.

"We did a good job!" I said excited. Edward laughed.

"Yes, we did. Now, we just need to wait until everyone gets home." I nodded.

"Well, do you want to try it out.? To see if it works?" I suggested. Edward nodded. We walked over to the doorway to see if the ugly clown head was visible. Thankfully, the ceiling in their room was high and you could only see it if you were looking for it. I doubt that the first thing that Emmett and Rosalie do when they walk into their room is look up at the ceiling. I tested the timing and effectiveness of my little prank, it was all perfect and ready to go. Edward agreed that this was going to work just fine. We left their bedroom and I shut the door behind me, both of us were grinning from ear to ear. We went downstairs and I sat down on the couch. Edward went back ito his garage and came out with a video camera.

"I want to play back their reactions over and over," he said. I laughed. He came over and sat down next to me. I leaned against him and yawned. I was worn out from the evilness.

After a few minutes, Edward suddenly stiffened. He hid the camera behind his back.

"I hear them coming." I felt immediately excited and straightened up. I turned the TV on, not even paying attention to what channel was on. I listened to the footsteps on the porch and then the doorknob turn. The Cullens walked in, looking perfectly innocent. Alice was the first one to speak to me.

"I had a vision and your father is going to be a little late because of the storm. He'll get home around 8:00. So, your our prisoner until then," she said. I laughed. Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I know what Emmett is thinking. He is going to take Rosalie upstairs in just a few minutes," he said in a voice so low that I could barely hear. I nodded and knew exactly where he was going with this. I got up at the same time he did.

"We'll be right back," Edward said, politely. I nodded with a smile and followed him up the stairs. I heard Esme say something about young kids these days to Carlisle which made me giggle. Edward rolled his eyes. We went into Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom together and went over to the closet. We exchanged one evil glance before hiding in there. We cracked the door so that the bed was in perfect view. Edward clicked on the video camera and we waited.

Emmett and Rosalie came into the bedroom less than a minute later. Rosalie took Emmett's shirt off and my jaw dropped. How could a person have muscles like that! Edward made a face and covered my eyes. I shook his hand off and got really anxious as they got close to the bed. Rosalie and Emmett sat onto the bed and just like we had planned, the ugly clown head came flying down and stopped right in front of there faces. They both screamed and jumped up like it was some kind of a poisonous spider. Rosalie was jumping up on the bed like a maniac; Emmett stood up and was screaming like a girl. He took a while to grab a baseball bat and hit it down and under the bed. Even though it was out of site, they were both still screaming and jumping up and down. Emmett jumped up over to Rosalie who was a little bit more calm and he hugged her like she was going to protect him if something like that jumped out again. It was kind of cute. I giggled and Edward smiled at me. Once the screaming from fright died down, they began screaming something else.

"BELLA!!" They both yelled out at the same time. I opened the closet door and smirked.

"Yes?" I said. Emmett jumped up and, once again, shrieked like a girl. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on. They both yelled out in horror when they noticed Edward and his video camera. The rest of the Cullen's came up to the door and opened it. Esme was in front with her hands on her hips.

"What on earth is going on in here?" I started laughing at the look on Emmett's face that I couldn't even answer Esme. He looked lke he was about to attack Edward who had just popped the tape out of the video camera and was taunting him with it. Emmett snapped.

"Give me that tape!" he yelled as he leaped off of the bed.

"No way!" Edward took off out through bedroom door. Emmett began chasing him. If my laughter wasn't hysterical before, it was nothing compared to now.

**A/N: This took quite a while to write. It is really late and I am about to pass out, so if there are any mistakes in this chapter. Sorry, haha. Review!! (It took me a while to remember to spell review if that says how tired I am!)**


	8. Cullen Family Prank

**A/N: This whole summer thing and having a job where I have a lot of time on my hands is really paying off. Haha. 2nd update today! This chapter is really long, but just bear with me and read the whole thing! **

Bella POV:

Edward and Emmett had made their way downstairs. From what I could hear, Emmett wasn't even close to catching Edward.

"Do not break anything, you two! If you are going to kill each other, then do it outside!" Esme yelled out to them. I was doubled over in laughter and it was beginning to hurt my stomach. I tried hard to catch my breath and to just quit laughing. But of course a couple of giggles escaped after that.

Edward came flying up the stairs at top speed, narrowly missing a collision with Alice and Jasper. He was next to me so quickly that he startled me, even though I knew that he would most likely come back up here. He was looking at me with a crooked smile and was obviously pleased with himself. Emmett came thumping up the stairs just seconds later. I don't think I had ever seen him so furious before. It would normally make a person collapse onto the ground in fear, but it just made me continue my laughing spree.

"Bella, that wasn't funny!" Rosalie shrieked. She still looked terrified, like she was expecting something else to jump out at her.

"Oh, yes. It was!" Alice said, giggling as she looked at Emmett. I love Alice. "Good one, Bella!" I smiled at her. Jasper looked impressed, but also a bit distraught.

"Edward, I gave you that clown head for your birthday! I thought you would like it! Now it is in pieces because Emmett got ahold of it! I'm hurt," he said, playfully.

"You didn't think that Edward would like it, Jasper. You were scared of it, too!" Alice said, laughing.

"Well, still. It was a birthday present," Jasper complained, still playful. Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Jasper," he said. Edward had an evil smile spread across his face. "Do you want to watch the tape?" I laughed and nodded. Alice and Jasper were all for it, but Emmett and Rosalie looked like they were about to murder us. I shot them both an angelic smile.

"Do you want to join us?" I asked them. Rosalie made a face and Emmett looked like he was making an effort to calm himself. I just laughed and began walking downstairs with Edward. He had the tape in his hand and he looked triumphant. I probably looked just as happy as he did about how our little plan worked out. I sat down on the couch. Edward popped the tape in, pressed play on the remote, and sat down next to me. Jasper and Alice were looking extremely eager to see what had happened. Even Carlisle was looking somewhat excited, but Esme looked dissaproving.

It was playing the part where Rosalie had taken Emmett's shirt off. Jasper did the same thing to Alice as Edward did to me. He immediately covered her eyes as if Emmett's unnatural muscles were going to impress her or something. Alice quickly shook Jasper's hand off, even more excited looking to see the tape. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Now, Emmett and Rosalie were getting ready to hop onto the bed and I couldn't wait to see my favorite part. I counted in my head just about how long it would take for them to get down onto their bed. 1...2...3! The clown head came swinging down right up in their faces. Emmett shrieked and Rosalie screamed and jumped up onto the bed. Alice and Jasper were both in absolute hysterics. Carlisle was laughing, as well. Esme was biting her lip to stifle her laughter. She was trying to be the serious one, but she just couldn't handle it as she was watching something as funny as this.

Emmett was now brutally beating the clown with his baseball bat. He jumped onto the bed and cuddled up with Rosalie for his protection. Edward and I were also in hysterics as we were watching this. It was so funny. You would expect Emmett to be a little bit more manly about this. With all of those muscles, he should have been fearless. I had expected Rosalie's reaction. I laughed again.

"Did you have fun jumping around like a maniac, Emmett?" Alice asked between fits of laughter. I turned around to see Emmett and Rosalie standing on the last step of the stairs; they both looked absolutely mortified.

"Ha ha, very funny. But there will be payback!" Emmett threatened. I rolled my eyes and looked away. "You'll see!" Emmett stomped back up the stairs; Rosalie turned her nose up at me and made a 'hmph' sound. Then, she followed Emmett up the stairs and I heard a door slam. I turned back to everyone and grinned wickedly.

"Who wants to watch it again?"

After watching the video about 20 more times and laughing hysterically, I began to get extremely tired. Edward looked at the clock.

"Charlie should be getting home soon. We should probably go." I nodded and got up. I said goodbye to everyone, except Emmett and Rosalie who were still locked up in their bedroom. Then, Edward and I walked out into the heavy rain towards the Volvo. I sat down in the passenger's side and Edward was in his seat before O even buckled my seatbelt. I yawned hugely and Edward laughed.

"Are you worn out from all of your evilness?" he asked me. I just nodded. My eyelids were extremely heavy, and I thought I was just going to pass out in Edward's car...

I woke up, automatically knowing that it wasn't a very long nap. I was asleep on my couch, with a blanket on top of me, next to Edward. I looked up at him, kind of confused.

"You fell asleep in the car, and Charlie isn't home yet," he explained.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Almost 8:30. The storm probably has something to do with Charlie being late." I nodded, feeling sightly delirious. I turned to see the TV on and laughed.

"Edward? Why are you watching the cooking channel?" I asked. He chuckled at my tone.

"I wasn't really. This is just what was on. You know, some of this food is really quite disgusting looking. I don't know how you manage it," he said with a crooked smile. I sat up.

"You ate pizza once!" I reminded him.

"I did. And it was the most disgusting thing I have ever had," Edward said with a disturbed look as he remembered. I laughed at his facial expression and turned back to the TV. Emeril was on and he was making some kind of a dish that didn't look appetizing at all, even for a human.

"Okay, now _that _looks disgusting," I commented. Edward laughed. I was sitting on my couch discussing food with a vampire. It all sounded so wierd and it was so...random.

After Emeril, Edward heard Charlie coming into the driveway.

"I'll be in your bedroom," he whispered to me before dissapearing up the stairs. I made a face as he ran into my room.

"Don't get scared, Edward," I called up to him in a quiet voice. I heard him laugh at my comment. I could hear Charlie's boots against the porch. The doorknob turned and in stepped a very wet and dissapointed-looking Charlie.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted him. "How was the fishing trip?" Charlie made a grunting noise of dissaproval.

"To be honest, it sucked. It rained the whole entire time and I think I caught three fish for the whole trip. But, they were too small to do anything with!" he exclaimed, exasperated. He put his boots up against the wall and took his drenched jacket off and hung it on the hook.

"I'm sorry to hear that. We still have a small amount of fish left from your last trip. Do you want me to make you something with them?" I asked. I hoped that he would say no and then I could just make a stupid excuse and escape upstairs to Edward.

"No way, Bells. I'm not hungry anyway." Thank you! I stood up and faked a yawn.

"I am really tired. I think I am going to go to bed early," I said. Charlie nodded, threw me an understanding smile and I ran upstairs. Too fast. I tripped on my way up. I couldn't believe that I had just fallen up the stairs. I rolled my eyes at myself. Edward would get a good kick out of this one.

Edward POV:

"Don't get scared, Edward," I heard Bella say from downstairs. I laughed. But my laugh stopped short when I heard a clawing noise against Bella's window. I walked into her room and opened it. Luckily, it didn't make any noise. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper swiftly leaped into the room silently. I could hear Bella talking to her father downstairs now.

"Edward, everything is all set for tonight," Emmett told me with an excited smile. I nodded.

"What are you going to do to her, exactly?" I asked, curious. I had nothing to do with this prank. I knew that they were all planning this, but I didn't know what was going to happen. I got angry when Jasper and Rosalie started singing the alphabet in their minds. I don't know what kind of an alphabet Emmett was thinking of, but it sure as hell wasn't the English version.

"You are just going to have to find out. We aren't going to hurt her or anything, just give her a little scare," Rosalie assured me with an evil tone in her voice. I snapped my teeth together.

"You better not. Or else I'll beat you three until the end of the century," I threatened. They all nodded. I wasn't kidding and they knew it.

"You mean you'll beat all four of us. Alice is in on this, too," Jasper reminded me.

"What is she doing? She isn't even here," I said.

"Think again, Edward!" a high-pitched voice said from below Bella's bedroom window. Alright, Alice is here, but I still couldn't figure out what they were planning. I let out a frustrated sigh. I heard Bella tell her father that she was tired and she was going to bed.

"Do whatever you are supposed to do. Remember, I had nothing to do with this. And if this ends up hurting Bella in any way, I swear all of you are in for the biggest beating of your lives," I threatened again. Emmett nodded and disappeared into the closet with Rosalie. Jasper slipped under Bella's bed and I could hear metal clinking together and something scraping against the top of the closet door. What were they doing? I heard Bella start coming up the steps. Her footsteps stopped and could tell that she had tripped. She got back up and hurried into her room and shut the door. She was muttering incoherently under her breath. I chuckled.

"I can't believe I actually fell _up_ the steps. Falling down them makes sense, but come on! _Up?!" _she shrieked angrily. I had to stifle my laughter.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But you have gone through worse," I said. She sighed.

"You do have a point there." She plopped down on her bed, hard.

"_She almost knocked my head off!_" Jasper exclaimed in his head. I had to struggle to keep from laughing. It serves him right. I got Bella under the covers, still smiling.

"What are you so smiley about?" she asked me. I pressed my lips tightly together and shook my head.

"I'm not _smiley _about anything, Bella." She gave me a curious look and snuggled herself into her bed so that she was comfortable. I sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her head until she was asleep. I hadn't heard Alice move from below the bedroom window. I sighed and got up carefully so I wouldn't wake Bella, walked over to the window and looked down. Alice was there, waiting for something that I was oblivious to. She was blocking her mind by singing some song in French.

"Alice? What are you doing?" I whispered out to her. She ignored my question.

"Is Bella asleep?" she asked. I nodded. She threw me a thumbs up and walked over to the front door. What on earth was she doing?

Alice POV:

I knocked on the door instead of using the bell and waited for an answer from Charlie. I heard him grunt as he got up from the couch. He opened the door and his face brightened up when he saw me.

"Alice! I haven't seen you in so long! Come on in, sweetheart," he said in a friendly voice. I smiled and stepped in. This is why I had to do this job.

"Hi, Charlie. I wanted to ask you a question," I said. Charlie nodded.

"Sure, Alice." I took a deep breath to stifle my laughter.

"Alright, well we are going to prank Bella tonight as payback for the pranks she has pulled on us. I was wondering if this is okay with you." I felt so awkward as I was telling him all of this. But Charlie's grin never disappeared from his face.

"Bella played pranks on you?! That's funny. I didn't know she could prank. Sure, Alice. Go ahead. Do you want to tell me what you are doing to her?" he asked me. An evil grin spread across my face.

Edward POV:

I heard Alice talking to Charlie. I shook my head in disbelief and went to sit next to Bella on the bed. She nearly gave me a heart attack when she began talking in her sleep. Or yelling.

"Emmett!" she shrieked. It sounded so real that I thought that she had woken up. Emmett peeked out of the closet and looked at me.

"What the hell?" he mouthed at me. I shrugged.

"I told you she talks in her sleep. She has never said your name before," I explained. Emmett nodded, but didn't go back into the closet.

"Emmett! Your muscles freak me out! Put them _away_!" she mumbled. I laughed and looked at Emmett. In a way, he looked shocked.

"I thought my muscles were cute," he said, frowning. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. She's asleep," Emmett made a face and disappeared back into the closet.

"Your muscles are cute to me," I heard Rosalie say to him.

"Get a room," I mumbled. Rosalie poked her head out of the closet.

"We're in one!" she exclaimed quietly and then stuck out her tongue. And then her blond head was gone. Alice snuck into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Charlie said that it was okay. He won't come in here with a gun when she screams," she said evilly.

"Alright, good job, Alice. Are you ready?" Jasper asked. Rosalie and Emmett said a muffled yes behind the closet doors. Jasper stuck his hand out from under the bed and threw a thumbs up at Alice. She nodded and went to go and stand in the corner.

"Edward, she can't have you on the bed with her! She won't get scared enough!" Alice exclaimed. I growled, but got up angrily and sat quietly in the rocking chair in the dark corner of her room.

I heard Jasper mess with something under the bed. It shook around wildly, but then came to a sudden stop.

"Someone stop the boat!" she said in her sleep. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Jasper did the same thing and the bed shook violently. Bella bolted upright.

"Edward, don't crash the boat!" she shrieked. Why would I be on a boat? I smiled and shook my head. Bella opened her eyes and looked immediately embarrassed by her small outburst. She looked around the room and she didn't see me.

"Edward?" she asked, panicky. Jasper shook the bed again and Bella's eyes widened.

"Holy hell! What is going on?!" she yelled. I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing. There was a clicking noise from under Bella's bed and her closet doors flew open. She jumped and began screaming. Emmett and Rosalie, both looking quite terrifying, were in the closet making growling noises. Emmett had somehow altered the clown head so that he was wearing it as a mask. Rosalie had gotten very skilled with her make-up and she was looking extremely scary. They kept trying to keep growling, but soon it was just too much for them. Now, they were caught in uncontrollable fits of laughter. Alice stepped out from her shadowy corner holding the video camera that I had used earlier. Jasper got up from under the bed and I decided to step out as well. Bella continued screaming when we had stepped out of the shadows like that. I sat down on the bed next to her, caught in a small laughing fit of my own. I hated to laugh at her, but it was all priceless. She quit screaming, but she was on the verge of hyperventilation. Then something unexptected happened. Charlie came into the room, took one look at Emmett and Rosalie and jumped up about 5 feet in the air.

"Whoa, those are awesome masks," he said. "Good job with the prank! I don't think I have ever heard Bella scream so loud!" Poor Bella was looking absolutely mortified.

"You knew about this?" she asked in a pitiful voice.

"Yep, I did. Alice told me about it before she did it. She said you had played some pranks on the Cullens and they all needed payback," Charlie explained. Bella just stared at him and didn't say anything. "Don't look at me like that! Your making me feel bad! It was an awesome prank though, I'll give you that." Charlie began laughing along with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"Okay, I am going to bed. Wrap it up soon, alright?" Charlie said. Alice took a step foward.

"Don't worry. We will leave very soon," she assured him. He threw her a quick smile before heading off to his bedroom. Once I heard his door shut, I looked at Bella and regretted it. She wasn't scared anymore; she was furious. Her normally warm brown eyes flashed angrily.

"Who planned this?" she spat out through her teeth. No one spoke up, they were too busy stifling their laughter.

"_Who's idea was this?"_ she asked even angrier before. Everyone in the room pointed at me.

"It was all Edward," Emmett said, grinning wickedly.

**A/N: The chapter is extremely long and it took me about almost 4 hours to write. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Review!**


	9. Edward's Revenge

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it! Sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter. Here is the next one :)**

Edward POV:

Bella turned to me; she looked livid. I took one step back and put my hands up defensively.

"You have got to be kidding me, Bella. You aren't really going to believe that idiot, are you?" I asked, referring to Emmett.

"You let them come in here! You obviously had something to do with it," she snapped. I heard Emmett snicker. I resisted the urge to tackle him, narrowing my eyes instead. He shut up immediately.

"I didn't plan any of this. I even told them that if they did anything too crazy I would cheerfuly beat them to death, which is what I am planning on doing _very _soon." Every vampire in that room couldn't have gotten out of there quicker. They all jumped through the window in just a matter of seconds. I turned to face Bella, who still looked frighteningly angry.

"I will get you back for this when you least expect it, Edward Cullen," she threatened through her teeth.

"You can try," I replied, with a mischeivous smile. She growled unimpressively and I laughed.

"I have to go and beat the living hell out of Emmett. I will be back before morning." I kissed her swiftly on the cheek and jumped out of her window before she could reply to me. This would give me some time to get my revenge on my 'loyal' siblings. And give Bella some time to calm down, of course.

Emmett's jeep was no longer in Bella's driveway. I ran through the forest as fast as I could in an effort to get home before they did.

In my hurry for revenge, it wasn't long before I saw the mansion through the trees. I soon reached the driveway, and right when I stepped up onto the porch, I heard tires rolling onto the gravel. I smiled and leaned against the front door.

Emmett and Jasper stepped out, laughing like maniacs. Rosalie hopped out, looking even more pleased with herself than she normally did. Alice, however, didn't get out of the car.

"GET BACK IN THE CAR! EDWARD'S ON THE PORCH!" she screamed. My smile widened when Emmett whipped around and his jaw dropped.

"It was my idea, huh?" I asked. They noticed the menacing tone in my voice at once.

"Oh, crap," Emmett and Jasper mumbled in unison. I raised one eyebrow, and then they all took off. Alice jumped out of the jeep and fleed, running behind Jasper. Emmett took off in the opposite direction, leaving Rosalie in the middle of the driveway, stunned. She ran off thinking I was about to attack her. I was more eager to get Emmett back than anyone else.

I rolled my eyes, ran through the house and out of the back door and came face to face with Emmett. I lunged, knocking him over completely. I grabbed his arm and locking him into a chokehold.

"ESME!" he screamed. "EDWARD'S ABOUT TO RIP ME TO SHREDS!"

"You bet I am," I growled. Esme rushed out into the backyard and was shocked at the scene before her.

"Edward, let go of your brother," she ordered. With one last growl at a terrified Emmett, I let go of his arm and straightened up. "Would someone like to explain what's going on?" I immediately crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Emmett, waiting for him to explain everything. This was all of his fault anyway.

Emmett looked from me to Esme, and then, very unexpectedly, burst into hysterical laughter.

"We just played an awesome prank on Bella. It's no big deal," he said. I whipped around to face him, preparing to tackle him again.

"What do you mean no big deal? You blamed the whole prank on me, you moron!" I heard Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie begin to laugh. They were now standing behind me, watching the show.

"But you have to admit it was great," Jasper laughed. I growled unimpressively and he took a quick step back, wide-eyed. Esme looked apologetic.

"Emmett, what did you do to her?" she asked, concerned. He didn't answer, he just continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"He has scarred her for life. Bella will most likely be checking the closet every night before she goes to sleep."

Esme frowned. "I don't know who I am supposed to punish! Edward, just get back to Bella. And for the rest of you, that was quite harsh of you. If you are stupid enough to pull a crazy prank like that, you need to take full responsibility for it. Now get inside." Alice turned to look at me, smiling angelically.

_"Prepare yourself on your way back to Bella's house," _she thought. I groaned internally and sped off into the woods.

I paused, confused, when I reached Bella's window. She was sitting at her computer, looking quite frustrated.

"Bella, what are you doing up? And why are you on your computer?" I asked as I stepped into her bedroom. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep thanks to that little prank you pulled. I got bored, so I started playing this game."

I sighed. "I did not pull that prank. I did get Emmett back for everything, though. But Bella, there won't be anymore pranks tonight. I promise." I bent down next to her and kissed her on the neck. She shivered and the corners of her mouth twitched, fighting a smile.

Then, she sighed. "This is hopeless. I can't beat it." Bella frowned and ducked her head. I looked at the computer to see an interesting looking maze.

"Well, what are you supposed to do?"

Bella sighed again. "Your supposed to move this little square through the maze using the mouse, but you can't touch the edges or else it's game over. I am on the last level, and not many people have gotten past it. You win a prize if you go through all of the levels."

"This is what you have been doing since I left?" I asked, still confused. I would have expected her to read Wuthering Heights or something. "I doubt that you would get your prize at the end of this, Bella. Emmett did something like this one time, but the only thing he earned was a computer virus for Alice's laptop."

"But Edward, it says that a prize is _guaranteed. _Could you beat the level for me? Please? I want to see what I get," she begged. I sighed and shook my head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I am doing this," I said. "But after this, you are going straight to bed, right?" Bella nodded, got up, and then plopped down onto her bed. I sat down in the computer chair and put my hand on the mouse.

Just like Bella had explained, I moved the little square through the maze with ease. Then, towards the end, I had to be a little more careful. I moved the square through a really tight space and a sharp turn. Then, I moved it over to the spot marked 'finish'.

I was expecting something like 'YOU'VE WON!' to pop up. But I was completely wrong. I jumped up a foot into the air when a hideous zombie figure popped up onto the screen and began screaming at me. It was even worse when I turned around to see Bella in hysterics while holding a video camera. I frowned.

"It's called Scare Maze!" Bella said. She fell onto her back, she was laughing so hard. "I did it, too, but you reacted 10 times better than I did! I am so glad I got this on tape!" Clutching her sides for support, she continued to laugh at my expense.

"I am so glad that you enjoyed it," I said, exasperated. I clicked off her computer before walking over to the side of her bed.

"Aw, Edward, you have to admit it was funny," she said.

"No, I won't admit it. And people do that maze for fun?" I sat down on the edge of the bed.

Bella laughed. "They usually do it to scare other people. Which is what I did." I rolled my eyes. She turned the video camera over in her hands and popped the tape out.

"Do you want to watch it?" she asked eagerly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Go to sleep, Bella."

"Can I post it on Youtube?" I looked down at her, surprised. She was grinning from ear to ear. She was very obviously trying to irritate me to death.

"Absolutely not. Now, please, go to sleep."

"Fine. But I will show this to your family tomorrow. I can't just let this tape collect dust in my closet. Something as priceless as this needs to be put to good use. And don't you dare do anything to it when I am asleep," she warned. I sighed and nodded. Bella turned over and snuggled herself under her comforter.

I was never going to live this one down.

**A/N: I think I am going to prank Alice and Jasper next :) I love to hear ideas! Review!**

**Scare Maze is real. I have played it and was scared half to death, haha. You can look it up on or if you want, I can link you to it from my profile.**


	10. Edward's Revenge Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting! I really appreciate it! This whole chapter is in Edward's POV :) Hope it's good!**

Edward POV:

"Haha! Oh my gosh, Edward! Look at your arms flailing around! That is so funny!" Alice squealed as she watched the tape Bella had caught of me. To my extreme disapproval, we were watching it in slow motion. I had seen it just about 50 times this morning and Bella was thoroughly enjoying herself. She was sitting on the couch next to me, laughing almost as hard as Alice was. Which was practically impossible.

"We should put this on YouTube!" Alice suggested. I glared at her.

"That's what I suggested last night! But Edward won't let me!" Bella replied, exasperated.

"I think I can live without the world-wide humiliation, thank you very much," I said. Rosalie and Emmett were quite entertained by this video as well. But only for the first hour. They ended up getting tired of it and went upstairs a few minutes ago. Jasper, sitting next to Alice, was too scared of me to laugh much. He saw what I had done to Emmett last night. He was sparing himself a limb or two by keeping his mouth shut. Carlisle applauded Bella for her little prank and Esme couldn't help but laugh while watching the video, too. But they, being the compassionate and considerate ones, also went upstairs to spare me some humiliation.

Bella jumped onto the living room floor with Alice, pointing at the television.

"Watch how far he jumps up!" Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes. While they were on the floor, and Jasper wasn't watching me like I was about to attack him, I decided that it was time to get real revenge. It was time for _my _prank. On the person that had caused all of this to happen. Emmett was in for it. Bella wouldn't have pranked me if it wasn't for his brilliant plan to blame _me_ for the prank _he_ pulled.

I quietly snuck upstairs and sat down in the hallway, leaning up against Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom door. I listened and regretted it. Disgusting. They were definitely...preoccupied. But in an odd way this was what I needed from them to put my own personal prank into action. I tensed up when I could have sworn I heard someone in the hallway.

Just then, scaring me to death, Bella snuck around the corner and accidentally bumped into me. She whipped around, shocked. She had her hands behind her back, hiding something. I stared at her confused.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked in a whisper. She let out a big puff of air, relieved.

"I snuck up here when Alice wasn't looking. She was too into the video to notice. What are _you _doing up here?" An impish grin spread across my face as I pulled two wires out of my pocket. A speaker and a small microphone.

"I am pranking Emmett."

Bella giggled as she put her hands out in front of her revealing a small container. I reared back when something in it moved. She popped the top open and showed me what she was hiding inside of it. A very large and very alive, hairy tarantula. I didn't even want to know where she had gotten it.

"I am going to attempt to prank Alice," she whispered. "I keep changing my mind about who I am going to prank to confuse her."

"Impressive, Bella." A thought occured to me just then.

"Can you help me with my prank? I need your voice for this to work," I asked. Bella nodded, but held her hand up for me to wait.

"I'll be right back," she said, grinning from ear to ear. I nodded and she turned towards Alice and Jasper's bedroom. She opened the door quietly and snuck in. I heard her walking around the room, then trip, and then finally she appeared in the doorway, still grinning. She gave me a thumbs up and shut the door. Bella sat down next to me and put her hand up to her forehead, like a salute.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked. I laughed and stuck the speaker on the very bottom of Emmett's bedroom door. I took Bella's hand and led her up the other flight of stairs. We sat on the top step and I gave her the mic.

"Speak into it, but sound like a ghost. Call Emmett's name and we will see what happens," I explained. I turned on the power for the mic and nodded for Bella to begin speaking.

"Emmmmeeeeett," Bella said. I heard everything go silent in their bedroom. I nodded again for her to continue.

"Emmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeett." She was louder this time.

"Mom?" I heard Emmett say. "Mom, is that you?" I pressed my lips tight together to keep from laughing.

"Yeeeeeees," Bella answered, still sounding ghostly. I heard Emmett gasp.

_"I knew she would come back to haunt me one day!" _he thought. I coughed quietly to hide a laugh.

"Mom! I am very sorry about the underwear incident! You know that I didn't mean to!" Underwear incident? A memory flashed in his mind and I almost burst into a fit of laughter. He was remembering himself in women's underwear. And he was blushing from head to toe as someone took a picture of him. From what I could tell, they were his mother's underwear. Gross.

Emmett sounded so terrified that I just had to laugh. Bella needed to turn off the microphone so she could let a few giggles escape without him hearing. She clicked it back on when she had controlled herself and began speaking again.

"Yoooou wiiiill paaaaay for that." I heard Emmett gasp again.

"Mom! MOM!" he called. Bella turned off the mic and handed it to me, proud of herself.

"Too bad we didn't get that on tape," she said, frowning. I smiled.

"The speaker recorded everything that was going on in there. It works both ways," I explained. "I have a feeling that the fun isn't over yet. I'll be right back." I rushed into my bedroom and grabbed a video camera. These were becoming our best friends. I sat back down next to Bella with the camera ready.

"MOM!! COME BACK!!" Emmett called again. I heard him jump off of the bed and he came bounding into the hallway, nearly breaking down his bedroom door in his hurry. The sight before me was hilarious. Thank goodness for this video camera. Emmett had only one leg in his jeans and was completely topless. He turned around in a full circle, trying to get ahold of his other pants leg. He looked like he was chasing his tail. After the third circle, he gave up on the whole institution.

"Mom! Where are you!?" he yelled. Rosalie was in the doorway now, her wide eyes darting around, looking for the ghost of Emmett's mother. When she caught sight of Bella and I on the top of the staircase, her eyes narrowed. She seemed embarrassed by Emmett's half-nakedness and was relieved that she was fully clothed.

Rosalie hesitantly took a step toward Emmett and touched him on the shoulder.

"WHA!" He jumped, startled. Rosalie closed her eyes and took a deep and calming breath before pointing at us. I waved at them with an angelic smile on my face. Bella giggled.

Emmett's face turned bone-white. I laughed at the shock on his face. I ran down and got the speaker on the door, flew back up the stairs and picked Bella up, and turned towards my room. I shut the door behind me and locked it. Bella was in hysterics as she plopped down onto the bed.

Just as I had expected, Emmett was now banging on my bedroom door.

"EDWARD! OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled.

"No, I don't think I will," I answered calmly. I heard him growl.

"I'LL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" he threatened.

"If you break my bedroom door, I'll break your neck." I heard Rosalie laughing at him, then I heard her shriek as Emmett bounded down the stairs after her. I turned to Bella, who was still in hysterics.

"That was SO funny! Great idea, Edward!" I laughed.

"Thank you. Would you mind telling me what you did?" Bella opened her mouth to answer me, but then an ear piercing shriek echoed from the second story. I recognized it as Alice's. Bella shut her mouth and blushed.

"That's what I did."

**A/N: I am going on vacation soon, so I don't think that I will bring my laptop with me. I won't be able to update for a week, so if I just disappear, that's why! I am going to try and update as much as I can in the two days that I have until I leave. **

**Anyways, I hope that this chapter was good! Review!**


	11. Alice's Revenge: Youtube Style

**A/N: Hello all! I am updating really late at night which is becoming routine for me. Maybe I'm becoming a vampire... Anyways, I am really hyper and I am typing while eating chocolate cake. Yes, late at night, but I don't care. So if something seems absolutely crazy to you, it's because of my rare hyperness, but that's what makes it funny. Right? **

**Oh, and did any of you see the new Twilight trailer!? Oh my Edward Cullen! It was awesome!! Ahem moving on...**

Bella POV:

Another earpiercing shriek and Edward let out an impressed laugh. There was a loud _thump _and another scream. Edward and I exchanged glances before proceeding down a flight of stairs.

As we were standing in Alice's doorway, Edward clicked on the video camera to record everything that was going on in her bedroom. Jasper was pushed up against the far side of the room, practically shaking in absolute terror. Alice, even more petrified than Jasper appeared to be, was jumping up and down on her bed pointing at her closet, shrieking every time that her feet made contact with her bed spread. Emmett came bolting around the corner, nearly knocking me over. He jumped in front of Alice, picked up the key to my prank, squishing it between his fingers, and hurled it out of the window. He started to jump up and down, shaking his hands out in front of him, trying to get the remains of the spider off. He ran over to Edward and wiped the rest of the tarantula off on his shirt. He growled and wacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"That's disgusting!" Edward complained. Emmett stuck his tongue out and turned to walk away. Edward kicked him square in the back, knocking him forward and all the way into his bedroom, landing flat on his backside. He got up mumbling angrily to himself and slammed the door. Edward grinned at me and turned back to Alice and Jasper.

Alice was now clutching a pillow, still frozen in terror. Her head turned to look at me, shocked.

"Isabella, what was that!?" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"A Rose Tarantula. It's name was Barney," I explained, smiling.

"Where on earth did you find it?!"

I rolled my eyes. The answer should be childishly obvious. "Petsmart! And I didn't come up with the name _Barney_. That what it's name was when I bought it. I would have named it Emmett. It was quite a scardy cat." I was still smiling, feeling quite triumphant. I heard a "Hey!" come from Emmett and loud laughing obviously coming from Rosalie.

Jasper was still glued to the far end of the wall, not moving. His eyes darted nervously around the room like some other poisonous and hairy spider was going to pop out at him soon. Edward, still holding the camera, shifted the lens towards him to get him into the shot. I laughed.

Alice's look of fear left her face and was replaced with mischief. My laugh stopped short as she gracefully hopped off of the bed and walked up to me. I thought that she was going to wring my neck or something of the sort. But that wasn't the case. She snatched the video camera away from Edward and ran over to the other end of the room with her laptop in her hand.

"Well, we have your video, Bella. It's quite hilarious in my opinion," Alice mused as she pulled out a cord and connected it between the camera and her laptop. What was she doing? Edward, reading her mind, just couldn't resist. He threw his head back and laughed. My eyes shifted between the two of them, wondering what was going on.

"Let's see how the Youtube community likes it." Alice's evil tone in her voice sent thrills down my spine. I gasped.

"No, Alice! I am not going to let you do that!" I screamed.

"Yes, Bella. You are." She clicked a button on her laptop.

"You wouldn't dare," I spat through my teeth.

"I would!"

"No! You wouldn't!"

"I DID!" I gasped and felt my cheeks turn hot. I threw myself at her, preparing to attack her and her computer. She was out of the way too quickly and, if it wasn't for Edward, I would have gone head-first out of the window. He locked my hands behind my back as if he was arresting me. I jumped up and down, trying to break away from his grasp.

"Oh! Would you look at that! Already 2 hits on your video!" Alice taunted. I growled and tried to pull away again. I looked up at Edward, but that only made me even more furious. His lips were pressed tight together, suppressing laughter.

"What's all the commotion? It better not be a prank." Esme was standing in Alice's doorway. One eyebrow raised as she took in the scene.

"Jasper, what are you . . . Edward, why are you . . . ." She paused and then threw her hands up in the air abruptly before storming out of the room. "I don't even want to know!" Another evil smile spread across Alice's face as she looked at her computer screen again.

"20 hits and it has already been favorited 4 times." Suddenly, she looked puzzled and then burst into a fit of laughter. Edward let my hands loose to go and see what she thought was so funny. At first, he looked confused. But then he joined in with the laughter. I looked over Alice's shoulder and my bottom jaw hit the floor.

Someone had commented on the video. Not because of the humor in the prank, but because of something else entirely. "That bronze-haired guy is cute," was submitted by some unpronounceable user name.

I whipped around to face Edward. "I am locking you up in your room and you aren't allowed into the public eye again," I declared.

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it! What's funny is that I really did have a Rose Tarantula named Barney as a pet once :) I didn't come up with that out of the blue, haha. I might prank Carlisle and Esme next, but I am not sure what I want to do with them yet. But anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. Review! **


	12. Oops

**A/N: Hello, all! I am reading New Moon at the moment and I am all depressed -sniffle- Anyways, I will make this update as funny and as cheery as possible. I hit 200 reviews! You guys are freakin' awesome! Thanks so much!**

Bella POV:

I flung myself onto the bed in Edward's room. "That's not fair! I should have been able to fight Alice!" I complained. Edward walked in, with a more graceful entrance than mine, and shut the door behind him.

He chuckled as he sat down on the bed next to me. "Bella, Alice would have devoured you if you fought her. Not on purpose, of course. But still. . . it would not have been a very good fight on your part."

I groaned and buried my face into the comforter. "I can't beat her up. But you can!" I said, sounding hopeful. "You can force her to take my video off of Youtube! And I won't have to face the public humiliation anymore!" I paused. "Maybe I should just walk around with a bag over my head for the rest of my life."

Edward laughed. "I don't think I am going to beat her up. I will admit, even though she is extremely small, she is quite irritating. You always have the option of pranking her again."

I groaned. "But I am running out of ideas! Strike that. I _have_ run out of ideas!"

He grinned. "I haven't." I looked up at him, curiously. "We would probably end up pranking Jasper at the same time, though."

I shrugged. "That's fine with me. The more the better. So, tell me what I need to do," I said, standing up. Edward began explaining his plan. It was very detailed and very good. I couldn't wait. And with it beginning to get dark out, the prank was going to work perfectly.

The hardest part was that I had to keep changing my mind on purpose for Alice's sake. She would be able to see what we were doing if we had our minds set only on our prank. She was probably watching us like a hawk now that we had already scared her once. It was easier when I had pranked her; my trick was quick and easy. Edward's plan would take some preparations.

"Okay, Bella. Go downstairs into the garage. The fuse box will be on your left. Open it up and flip the switch that says 'Alice's Bedroom'. It will turn the power off in only her room," he explained. I nodded and Edward smiled. "And while you are doing that, I will be recovering the tarantula." I giggled and began making my way slowly down the two fights of stairs. I panicked when I noticed Alice and Jasper in the living room. Luckily, they were distracted with my video on Youtube. I almost thought about attacking her right there on the spot, but I resisted and opened the garage door as quietly as I could manage.

Like Edward had told me, the fuse box was on the left. I walked over to it and opened up the metal door. I scanned the switches for Alice's bedroom, but at the same time, trying to make it seem like I was changing my mind, which was difficult. Once I finally found it, I clicked it off and shut the door. I slipped back into the living room, snuck around the corner and hopped up the stairs. Thankfully, I had gone completely unnoticed.

Edward met me in front of Alice's room with a disgusted look on his face. He was holding Barney in front of him by one mangled leg.

"Emmett pretty much squished your little pet here." He looked at the tarantula pointedly, like it was about to come back to life and crawl up his arm or something. I stifled a giggle and followed him into Alice and Jasper's bedroom.

Edward walked over to the window and set Barney down on the sill. To his extreme displeasure, he had to keep rearranging its legs to make it look more lively. After he was pleased enough with the spider's position, he turned away and shuddered.

"Of all things, you chose a tarantula. Why couldn't you choose something like a snake or . . ." A mischeivous smile spread across Edward's face, "a ferret."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "A ferret?"

He nodded, his smile widening. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think that we should put this new video of Alice on Youtube for my revenge? Or do you think I should be the good girl and spare her the humiliation?" Edward raised an eyebrow like I was asking a very obvious question. "What was I thinking!? I will put both of Alice's videos on Youtube. I'll double the humiliation for her." He laughed and took the video camera off of Alice's bed.

Then, Edward and I stepped into the closet and set the camera down in front of us, angling it so we could see Alice's reaction as soon as she stepped through the doorway. I could feel my face and ears turning red as I tried my hardest to stifle the hysterical giggles from my excitement.

Edward began listening for footsteps on the stairs, and when he did, he suddenly slapped his hand to his forehead. He cursed under his breath.

"Alice is good." Confused, I turned to ask for an explanation, but it was too late. Esme had just walked into the room and it was very obvious that she was unhappy.

"Bella! Edward! Come out from wherever you are! I have had enough of these pr-GAH!" Esme jumped up when she saw the tarantula in the window sill. Still screaming, I heard her take off down the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh. And we even got it on tape, but I was hoping for Alice.

I looked over to Edward who was stifling laughter himself. "Oops."

**A/N: I am sorry that it was so short and that I haven't updated this story in a while and for anything else that I have done wrong in the past week! I think I am going to add one more chapter to this story and then end it. Review and tell me what you think!**


	13. TimeOut

**A/N: I am glad a lot of people noticed the Breaking Dawn quote at the end of the last chapter, haha. I thought it would be cute :) And actually, a story might just happen to pop-up that revolves around another one of the quotes. I am not saying which one though! Enjoy!**

Bella POV:

As Edward and I stepped out from the closet, still laughing, we heard someone bolting up the stairs. Alice was suddenly in the doorway with her hand clapped over her eyes.

"I am not going to look at it! I refuse! I caught you in the act, though! You deserve what you got!" she shrieked. Edward's lips were pressed tight together to suppress his laughter. And then I had an idea. A split decision.

Alice would never see it coming.

Casually, I walked over to the windowsill and picked Barney up by one furry leg. It swung freely as I carried it over to where Alice was standing, her hand still over her eyes. Edward's eyes widened as he saw what I was doing. He coughed to hide a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I really am. I got you a . . . present to make it up to you," I said, a sly smile spreading across my face.

Alice held out her free hand. "It better be good."

"Oh, it is," I muttered before I set the tarantula gently down onto her palm. Alice peeked through her fingers, revealing one little eye. It was hilarious to watch it widen as she saw what my 'present' was. She screamed and threw her hands up into the air, knocking poor Barney into Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom door with a _thud. _

Alice shuddered and jumped up and down, mumbling what sounded like a string of profanities under her breath. Edward and I exchanged brief glances before bursting into a huge fit of uncontrollable laughter. I was bent over, clutching my sides for support. Alice, looking even more furious, ran down the stairs, most likely to tell Jasper. But that was as safe as kittens compared to what happened next.

I heard Emmett's doorknob turn and he suddenly appeared in the doorway with Rosalie standing behind him. They both looked down, searching for whatever had hit their door, and I am positive they immediately regretted it.

Rosalie jumped up onto Emmett's back, eyes wide, and began pointing and screaming at Barney. Like that was going to do any good. Emmett had the same reaction. Hopping up and down and yelling at it, even though it was dead and couldn't possibly do any harm to a large and brawny vampire.

Surprisingly, Rosalie was the one to take action. She dropped down onto the floor and, so quickly that I almost missed it, she snatched Barney up and threw it across the hall. It was just a black blur as it flew over my head and out of Alice's window. And then they both disappeared behind the bedroom door.

I turned around, feeling slightly sad, and picked up my hand to wave. "Bye, Barney."

Edward laughed quietly and put his arm around my waist. "He lived a good life," he said, but his tone was mocking.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yeah. Constantly flying through the air and being tossed from room to room. His untimely death was caused because Emmett squished him. How nice." I sniffed. "Oh well. He was a good pet tarantula. Can I have another one?" I joked.

Edward's eyed widened. "No way, Bella."

I smiled innocently. "Do you think that we should go downstairs to apologize for scaring Esme. I feel kind of bad about it."

He sighed. "I do, too. How about we cool it with the pranks for a while?"

A loud 'HA!' came from Emmett's bedroom. I blushed and laughed. Edward rolled his eyes before we proceeded down the stairs.

In the living room, Alice, who was on the couch with a very amused Jasper, noticed us. She immediately slapped her hands over her eyes. "You better not have that hairy, eight-legged, _monster, _with you! Or so help me I will put every single prank video of you on Youtube! Even the ones you don't even know that I have!" she threatened.

Edward's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I did it to Bella and I'll do it to you! So, do you have Beany with you?"

I looked at Edward, feeling confused, before answering. "It's _Barney_! And no. Rosalie threw it out the window. It's gone for good," I explained sadly.

Alice removed her hands reluctantly away from her face and let out a long and relieved sigh. Jasper was still extremely amused with the situation. He kept looking between Edward and Alice, pressing his lips tight together to suppress his laughter.

"Where is Esme?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes and looked at me like the answer was childishly obvious. "You scared her so bad, she ran upstairs into her room. Carlisle is trying to calm her down. Good going, you two" she answered sarcastically.

Feeling even more guilty about scaring Esme, I trudged back up the stairs with Edward, thinking about what I was going to say to apologize. I hoped that whatever I said would be good enough for her to forgive me.

Before I knocked on her door, I turned to Edward. "What did Alice mean when she said that she would put the videos of pranks that you didn't even know she had on Youtube?"

Edward look ambivalent. "Let's just say that this isn't the only time we have all pranked each other." He shuddered at the memory. "This is just the first time a human was involved," he said with my favorite crooked smile. Not really wanting to know the details of the last 'Cullen Prank War', I knocked lightly on Esme's door. No answer. I knocked again and the door opened by itself. I froze. Edward pushed me lightly on the small of my back to go in first. I threw him a suspiscious look. He walked in hesitantly behind me.

"Esme?" I called softly. Edward walked up beside me and we both looked around the huge room. Carlisle and Esme were absent. I took another step forward with Edward still by my side.

What happened next was extremely unexpected.

Edward and I were both thrown backwards and up into the air. We had stepped into a thin, but very sturdy, net. It had pulled us upwards and we were now swinging freely from their ceiling.

Edward frowned. "Esme is _really_ good."

"Thank you," a soft voice said from below us. Esme and Carlisle had stepped out from behind their window curtains. Esme was no doubt the one who had spoken. I looked down at her in shock.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't rein her in," Carlisle apologized. I crossed my arms over my chest as we still swung back and forth in the air in this uncomfortable net.

"This is what you both get. No more pranking," Esme scolded. "I might just leave you two up here as your punishment." Carlisle started laughing, but as Edward shot him a very unhappy look, he pressed his lips tight together.

"Please let us down. This isn't the most comfortable place to be during a 'time-out'," Edward said, his tone bitterly sarcastic. I coughed to hide a laugh.

"Too bad," Esme said. "I'll be back in five minutes, _kids_." She over-emphasized her last word. She smiled, and then walked out of the room. Carlisle stayed behind as we still swung from the ceiling. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't mess with Esme. I'll let you down, but don't say anything to her about it." I watched as he walked around his bed and pulled a piece of thin rope, releasing us immediately. I fell down, hard, on my backside while Edward landed lithely on his feet.

I looked up at Carlisle, frowning. "Ouch," I muttered.

"Sorry about that," he said before leaving the room. Edward looked down at me and then immediately started laughing. Embarrassed, I blushed, but maintained my unimpressed look. He held out a hand for me to take, still laughing. I ignored it and got up without his help. Without looking at him, I turned my nose up in the air, which was the most childish thing I could have done, and stalked out of the room with him still laughing behind me.

"You can't blame me for laughing. That was pretty funny," he said. I frowned and didn't answer. He glanced at the clock in the hallway and back to me. "I should probably take you home now." My frown deepened and Edward chuckled. We walked downstairs together and into the living room where Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were sitting and chatting animatedly. Esme was no doubt jumping into a second by second description of her prank.

Alice looked up at us and began pointing and laughing. "Esme pranked you! Ha! That's hilarious!" Then she suddenly looked disappointed. "Too bad you didn't get it on tape."

Just then, Esme winked at Alice. I would have thought I imagined it if it wasn't for Edward's reaction.

His jaw dropped. "I'll burn the tape when I get back home," he muttered. I giggled.

"Bye, Bella! I already called Charlie for you to let him know that you were going to be late getting home," Alice explained.

I nodded. "Thanks." There was a chorus of 'Bye, Bella' and I waved. I guessed that Emmett and Rosalie were either too embarrassed about the spider incident to too preoccupied to come downstairs, but I understood either way.

Edward led me out to his Volvo through the sheeting rain. He joked with me through the whole ride home. We joked and picked on each other right up until he pulled into the driveway. He leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

"I'll be back when Charlie is asleep," he said. I sighed and nodded sadly. He chuckled at my reaction. He watched me as I stepped up onto the porch and then drove off when I was inside.

Charlie was sprawled out on the couch watching a baseball game. "Hey there, Bells. How was the day of pranks over at the Cullen's?" he asked.

I stared at him confused. "You know about that?"

"Alice told me. She even told me that Esme pranked you," he explained, laughing. I frowned, feeling my cheeks heat up with the embarrassment.

"Yes, and Alice even felt the need to prank me, as well. That's how Esme got started." Thanks to little Alice, Edward and I were probably the laughing-stock of the whole Cullen family. And now Charlie. I took a deep breath to calm myself down before I got too frustrated.

"Good for Alice!" Charlie joked. My frown deepened. "I'm just kidding, Bells. Did you get anything on tape?" His tone was too hopeful for my liking.

"Some of it. Alice put one of mine on Youtube." His face was blank as he processed that last bit. Then he burst into laughter.

"That's hilarious!" he said, between his booming laughs. One blush blended into the next as my embarrassment grew more intense.

"It sure is." My tone was sarcastic.

Charlie got up with a grunt. "Well, I am bushed. I just wanted to rub that in your face a little." He laughed again.

"Thanks, Dad," I grumbled. I trudged up the stairs behind him, suddenly feeling exhausted. I said a quick good night to Charlie before disappearing behind my bedroom door. As I had somewhat expected, Edward was just climbing in through the window.

"I heard his thoughts. I knew he was going to go to bed soon. I made it quick," he said with a smirk. He took in the unimpressed look on my face and chuckled. I plopped down onto my bed and buried my face into the pillow.

"This whole thing is your fault, you know," I mumbled.

His laughter stopped short and he stared at me, astonished. "_My_ fault?"

I nodded, feeling confident. I looked up so that he could catch the mischievous smile that was spreading across my face. "All of this never would have happened if you didn't get scared from that stupid movie."

Edward rolled his eyes as he pulled the covers over top of me. "Edward Cullen? Scared?" he said. I laughed once before drifting off into a dreamless and prankless sleep.

**A/N: The End! I hope you liked it! I spent at least five hours planning the ending out in my head, so I hope that it was good. Review and tell me how it was for you!**

**UPDATE: Since this story is over, I put up another humor fanfic. It will most likely be short, but it is now up. It's called Edward's Bachelor Party. Check it out if you want!**


End file.
